Come Back, Be Here
by LilaSkyBlue2016
Summary: *Loren's P.O.V* Set a few years into the future after HH. A two shot based off of the song "Come Back... Be Here" by Taylor Swift. I can't say much about it. The first chapter was posted on 4/15. Might be depressing, Just read to find out. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW :) Love, Rachel
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! It's me again. For any of you who are loyal followers for any of my stories-or me-THANK YOU! If it wasn't for the amazing support I have gotten from FanFiction, there is no way I would be posting this much. This is a one shot based off of the song "Come Back… Be Here" by Taylor Swift. I encourage you to listen to this song while you are reading this. Might be a little depressing, but I hope you all like it! IN Loren's P.O.V- This is actually a two shot and the next part should be up tomorrow. I have a match at 4 and I don't know how long it will run. I will try to update this and TSSB though tomorrow. Thanks and please leave a review.**_

_**Song Recommendation: Come Back… Be Here by Taylor Swift**_

_**Part One**_

I pulled Eddie closer and buried my head into the crook of his neck. I loved that crook. I loved him. I wanted to say something, anything, to keep him from leaving. I knew he needed to go and I also knew he would be back before either of us knew it. Hopefully.

I felt his large hands on my back, his arms wound around my small frame. I could the tremble in his body, it made me sad. His lips were near my ear and it made me shiver. A tingle went through my body and I wanted the moment to last forever. But it wouldn't. He was getting on a plane in less than 10 minutes and wouldn't be back for 6 months. I was about 2 seconds away from crying and I didn't want to ever let him go.

His grip tightened on me for a second before he stood back, silently assessing me with his warm brown eyes. Eddie's hands were around my forearms, mine hung limp at my sides. I didn't know what to do or to say; there was no procedure to follow now. No solid ground to hang onto when the entire world around me is shifting uncontrollably.

"Lo… say something," his eyes pleaded with me to do that, to tell him anything. To tell him to stay. "Please," his voice cracked then, the warm caress of it broken in the sadness of the occasion.

"I love you."

Eddie smiled then. And even though it was only a small tilt at the corners of his beautiful mouth, it was a smile nonetheless. And a smile of Eddie Duran warmed any part in me, even the coldest.

"I love you too Loren, you know that," Eddie pulled me forward until I was flush against him and he buried his face into my hair. I nodded my head slowly and for a moment, I dug my nails into his back. If Eddie winced I didn't catch it, I was too busy trying to hold in my tears. He gently stroked my back and held me close as the first tear fell.

It was only one though. I had no intention of bawling my eyes out in front of him when I could do it when I got to our home. In our bed. While holding his pillow or one of his vintage t shirts. Now was not the time for crying, I told myself. I couldn't make this any harder on him than it already was. I knew Eddie well enough to know how much he cared about me, loved me, and how this was killing him to have to go on tour alone. Without me.

I heard Eddie sniff, then the once again tightening of his arms around my chest. I reveled in the contact of our bodies and even through the t shirt, I could feel his warmth.

"Attention all passengers—the plane for New York is leaving in 10 minutes, please make your way to the check in desk," the intercom buzzed above our heads.

I pulled back from Eddie and he smiled at me before using his thumb to wipe off my tears. I sniffled. Damn. I put my hand over Eddie's where it rested on my cheek and I squeezed, mouthing "Go" because I couldn't trust my voice to not break down on me.

Eddie used his other hand to cup my cheek as well, then he began to lean in. My heart felt like it was in my throat, my pulse quickening the closer he got. He closed his eyes, as did I, before he gently pressed his lips to mine. I somehow managed to contain my sob as I moved my lips softly against his, feeling him. With one hand over his, I moved my right one so it cupped the back of his neck, right at the nape, where his hair curled slightly, and I brought him closer, if possible. I could feel Eddie shudder and then it was over. He stepped back, his lips still damp and delicious, and picked up his duffel bag from where it lay on the floor. Eddie slung it over his shoulder, and from one last look at me, he walked to the plane. Right before he went up the stairs, he turned back, yelling into the wind.

"I love you! I'll be back, I promise," he gave me his signature smirk before continuing, " And if you remember, you made a promise to me as well, and I intend to collect fully." He looked as if he wanted to say something more, but he shook his head and waved before boarding the aircraft.

I waited for it to take off and then the feeling sunk in. I already missed him. I missed his voice, his arms, I missed everything about him. I missed the way he woke me up in the morning, by wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing the back of my neck. I missed how we would sing together up on stage, the passion of our love something the entire world could see. But most of all, I missed _him._

I sunk down to my knees and the tears came, flowing freely now that he wasn't here. I needed him to be here. I guess I never thought he would actually leave. I wished he would stop that plane somehow and come running back to me. But no, he's gone. I wrapped my arms around my knees and I felt the swift wind make my hair sway. I was sobbing; deep heart wrenching sobs, ones that made me wish Eddie was here to hold me.

Looking one last time at the sky, I twisted the ring on my left hand and pushed it further onto my finger.


	2. Chapter 2

_**UGH! I am so sorry this took so long to post. I have just been dealing with a stupid case of writer's block- sorry. Also, I will try to get the new chapter of TSSB up today. It's only 1:30, so I think I can do it. Well, leave a review and check out my other stories. Kay? **_

**Son****g**_** Recommendation: Electric by Cody Longo**_

_**Enjoy -_-**_

I opened my eyes to the harsh light of the morning. Not a good one to be specific. The sun was streaming into my bedroom like it was any other day, like the world could have possibly went on while I was drowning in my loneliness. I turned over from my side to lay on my back, and I stared up at the dark gray ceiling. I rubbed my hands down my face and shook my head slightly, warring off the remnants of sleep. I grabbed the pillow from the left side of my bed and brought it to my face. You could barely smell the faint traces of his cologne. You could barely smell him.

Eddie.

It had been like this for the past 4 months, the same routine in the morning; searching for the warm body I knew wasn't there. It felt like 50 years though, time went by dreadfully slow when you were waiting for something. I was waiting for his return. I missed him more than I had ever missed anything in my life. I knew he was fine, getting by just like I was, we talked every night on the phone. Still I haven't seen his warm smile in more than 1/3 of a year.

Tears came to my eyes and I brought the pillow closer to me, wrapping my arms around it as tendrils of his sweet scent wafted out in the morning light. I sat there completely still and waited for the moment to end. It always did. Never did I cry in front of Mel, or Mom. The only time I had cried in front of someone was last month, with Max. Max was missing Eddie too and even though Eddie and I weren't married yet, he was my dad. He comforted me, held me in his arms when the tears finally came. When I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I had lost some track of where Eddie was now, I think he was in Madrid or Athens? We hadn't talked since he left London, and we were too busy catching up to talk about where he was going next. I could hear the sadness in his voice that night, and I wondered if he missed me as much as I missed him. That was two nights ago. Though I do remember him being very vague when it came to his flight arrangements.

I heard a sharp knock on the door downstairs and I stood up. I looked down at my outfit- knock off sweatpants and an old MK shirt- and made my way down to the living room. I had kept it pristine and clean, the same way Eddie and I had left it. The same photo of us on the piano, only moved when I wanted to reminisce. I stopped when it came into my line of vision. Eddie's arms were around my waist and he was kissing my neck with his eyes pointed at the camera Mel had been holding. I studied my face, I looked so happy. One of Eddie's arms were draped across my chest and I had rested my left hand on top of it. You could make out the small, distinguished diamond of my engagement ring gleaming in the sun. It was his mother's ring.

The knock came again, and I strode to the wooden door before opening it. There stood Max.

"Max? What are you doing here?" I checked the clock on the piano, "It's only 9:00."

Max shifted on his feet and there was a bright smile on his face.

"Max? What's going on?" I asked.

"I need you to get dressed. You're coming with me,"

"But-"

"No buts Loren. Go get dressed and make yourself look pretty."

I wanted to argue, but Max turned me around with his arms and pushed me towards the bedroom. I walked up to it, wondering what was going on, then headed to my closet. I had the right side, as I always had. Eddie's side was clean and unwrinkled, the same way he left it. I gazed longingly at some of his warm t shirts, well they wouldn't be warm now, but I ran my fingers over the soft cotton anyway.

I shook my head once and grabbed a light green and white sundress from my side. I took off my clothes and shimmied into my white bra and panty set- the ones Mel got for me when she was in Paris with Ian last summer. I had only worn them once, for Eddie, and the feel of the cool lace brought back spectacular memories. I slipped into my dress and paired it with my black flip flops. I put my hair into a tight pony and walked back down the stairs.

Max was talking on the phone when I got down there.

"Yes, I know... Don't worry... Yes! We will be there... Alright, you too."

I was confused at his conversation, was he talking to Mom? Or Jake? Hmm.

Max turned around and hung up his phone quickly when he saw me reach the bottom of the stairs. He smiled at me, and there were crinkles at the sides of his warm eyes. "You look beautiful, Loren."

I smiled at him and I could feel tears building at the back of my eyes. "Thanks Max," I paused, not knowing where to go from here, "Are you going to tell me what you're doing here or not?"

Max let out a bark of a laugh, "I'm choosing No. Loren, it's a surprise. You know what those are right?" He teased me.  
"Yes. But it doesn't mean I like them."

Max scoffed and grabbed my hand in his, leading me out the door. I closed it behind me. We rode the elevator down in silence, but the entire time, Max had that stupid grin on his face. Like he was part of an inside joke and I was the idiot.

"Max... Please just tell me, " I whined and begged, but he wouldn't give up. I even shook his arm a couple of times like a pissed off 10 year old. Max kept laughing and grinning. It was pissing _me _off.

"No, Loren. For the last time," Max pretended to be annoyed, but when I raised my eyebrow at him, he finally gave me something. "All I am going to tell you, is that it's a good surprise and you will be very happy. Got it?"

Damn it! That wasn't enough for me. I was still confused what he was implying. I stomped my foot, but by that time we had reached the lobby. Max stepped out first, and I followed him, seething. Jeffrey glanced up from his podium and scrunched his face in, assessing the situation.

"Mr. Duran? Ms. Tate? Is everything alright?" Jeffrey asked.

"Everything is just fine," Max answered as we walked out.

XX

Max had drove me to the MK. When we got inside, he had to go over to the fuse box to turn on the lights. When we did, there were streamers all over and all of our friends were sitting in there. Melissa had her camera and Mom was smiling and waving. I did the same. Max took me by the arm and led me over to the bar. Grace grinned at me once before asking what I would like.

"Whiskey neat," Max looked shocked and I continued, "It's 5:00 somewhere, right?"

Max nodded and raised his finger, indicating he wanted one as well.

"Wow, Max. Only 9:30 and you've got my baby girl drinking?" My mother walked up to us and wrapped her arms around Max's shoulders.

"What can I say? I know how to work." Mom laughed and I noticed once again, how at ease she was with Max. I had never seen her like this- ever. While I have to admit, it was kinda weird with them dating, I could now proudly say that I supported it 100%. And I knew Eddie did as well, which made Max super happy.

"Still. Even though she's 22, she's still my baby," I smiled and Mom rubbed my arm reassuringly. I smiled, but part of this scene was missing. Eddie should have his arms wrapped around me, holding me into his warm chest, placing kisses on my face and neck. I rubbed my arms up and down, a sudden chill present. Maybe just what I was missing.

Max noticed my change in attitude, but before he could, Grace returned with our drinks. While Max hesitated to take a drink, since he was busy with Mom, I wrapped my fingers around the glass and downed the sour liquid. It burned my throat slightly and I winced when I felt slightly dizzy. Grace gave me a knowing look and patted my hand. I set the glass back down and looked around. I finally saw what was written on the streamers, 'Happy Birthday!' and then I remembered.

It was my birthday.

My 22nd to be exact. I didn't even notice when my mother mentioned my new age, to tell the truth, I haven't really been there lately. My eyes widened and Melissa ran towards me to engulf me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and she yelled into my ear, "Happy Birthday!"

I pulled back before answering. "What did you get me?"

Mel laughed and we sat down at one of the stools at the bar. "Something that you'll want later." She wiggled her eyebrows provocatively.

I rolled my eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want you to buy me a-"

Mel scoffed. "No not that, silly." She handed me a plain black plastic shopping bag, probably from the mall.

I smiled and opened the bag, looking inside skeptically. The smile fled from my face when I saw what was inside. There were two things in the bag; a small white box, about the size of large paper and about 5 inches thick and another white box, this one larger and bigger. I opened the smaller one first. It was a scrapbook. I opened the book and my heart stopped. On the first page, it was a picture of the 'People' magazine cover when "Leddie"s engagement was announced. There was a picture of us smiling and holding hands, walking down Sunset during the beginnings of twilight. I fought the tears and flipped to the next page. It was blank. I looked to Melissa questioningly.

"The rest of the pages are for the rest of your life with him. The wedding, movie premieres, album covers... pictures of a pregnant Loren," I slapped her on the arm after that last comment.  
"Stop it Mel, I'm only 22."

"I'm just saying-" I scoffed and she grinned. Mel pointed to the bag and I pulled out the other box. I pulled off the top and gasped.

"Really Mel?" I asked. Mel's grin got larger.

Inside the box was a set of matching lingerie pieces. Tiny and barely nipple covering, a sleek and sexy black push up bra with red cups. And matching panties.

"When am I going to wear this Melissa?" I asked as I put the number back into the box, and the box back into the bag. I hugged Mel, even though my heart was hurting.

"I'm sure you'll find some time for dress up," Melissa said as we pulled back, with a dirty look on her face.

I was about to respond when Max came up behind me. He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Melissa, can you give us a moment?" He asked, widening his eyes knowingly.

"Sure." She walked off, taking my bag of presents with her.

"I wanted to say Happy Birthday, Loren. And I want to give you your present," He took me by the hand and walked me up to his apartment.

"Max, I told you I didn't want a present."

"Shush now. I wanted to give you one, and it's from everybody. Your Mom, Jake, Kelly, and I. So enjoy it." He then produced the bag Mel gave me and opened the door to the apartment.

"But-"

"Have fun, Lo. But not too much fun." He grinned and left me there.

I clutched the bag to my chest and walked into the apartment, closing the door behind me. The lights were off and I fumbled with the lights until they turned on. I heard a scuffle and I turned back around swiftly.

A man stood in the middle of the room, his hands in his pockets. The warm smile I was used to planted firmly on his face. His chocolate eyes were sparkling and his hair was deliciously mussed. He was wearing a "Loren Tate" concert t shirt and dark jeans. My heart started to skip millions of beats. I stopped suddenly.

"Hey baby," Eddie said.

I squeaked and I dropped the bag, I put my hands up to my mouth. A laugh bubbled out of my throat and I ran forward, probably not-so-gracefully, then I threw myself into his arms. He returned the hug forcefully and I buried my head into his chest. He stroked my back and tingles raced through my body. He set his head in the crook of my neck and kissed the skin there. I squeezed my eyes closed tightly and held onto the moment for all it was worth.

"Happy Birthday, Lo." I pulled back and kissed him. His lips were soft and tasted delicious. I snaked my arms around his neck and fisted my fingers through his hair, bringing him even closer. He rubbed his tongue against my lower lip and I opened my mouth. Eddie moved his hands from my back to cup my cheeks and he pushed me backwards until I was pressed against the wall. He kept kissing me and I loved it.

I moved my hands from his neck to the tops of his jeans. I then pulled back breathlessly. Eddie's eyes were dark but I smiled at him and he calmed down before returning it.

"I missed you," I said, while Eddie rubbed my arms with his hands.

"That doesn't even begin to describe it, Lo," Eddie reasoned, I watched as his smile turned more sentimental when his hands brushed the ring on my hand. "I wanted to come back so badly. That's the first tour I'd been on that I wished I didn't have to. I missed you _that _much."

I entwined my fingers through his and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you." It was as simple as that. I loved him so much it hurt.

"That's an understatement, babe."

I kissed him again and everything was alright. I didn't think about how he was probably going to have to leave the next day, all I thought about was him. He was my fiancee and I was finally happy.

And then I remembered the bag Max had brought up and I grinned.

This was getting fun.

**_Done!_**

**_I started writing this when it was 8:45, it took a long time, it's 1:30 now. Great. I will try to update TSSB today, no promises though. But, if any of you go to Burger King, get their Apple Grilled Chicken salad wrap. DELICIOUS! TO DIE FOR. _**

**_Well, Leave a review and PM me with anything. I miss you all. _**

**_-Rachel -_- _**


	3. AN:)

**Hi people... (waiting for rotten tomatoes to be thrown at my face and booing) I am so so so so so so sorry for not updating recently. And by recently, I mean for the last few months. Do not worry my friends, I will continue to write and all that jazz. I have been super busy after getting out of school though. For the first 4 weeks, I was in driver's training, then for the last couple of weeks I have been working for my grandmother and she doesn't have WiFi. Sorry. And for the last two weeks, I have been writhing in pain because of my tongue. Remember back in April when I got my wisdoms out and had a tongue biopsy. Well, I had another one because it came back. This time they didn't put me under, just 500, 000 shots. But what can you do, right? **

**I will be updating my stories I'll Be Seeing You Again and The Spotlight Shines Bright, but I think I will be re-writing the whole TSSB because the reason I couldn't write is because I am wired for Leddie, not Lyler. But if you guys want, I will be asking which of my stories you want to be updated first. As in today. As in very very very soon.**

** I think I am giving up Something New though...**

**A. I'll Be Seeing You Again. (New Chapters)**

**B. The Spotlight Shines Bright (Whole Re Write, no Lyler. I'm not rewriting the first chapter though...)**

**C. A one shot about a very very sad topic. It should be some of my best writing though. Set about 8 months after HH ended. **

**D. UPDATE THEM ALL! (NOT A REASONABLE CHOICE!)**

**Please review with your answers or PM me with any suggestions. **

**Damn, I missed you guys.**

**Love, Rachel. **

**PS. I am writing a story on WATTPAD based on the song, Stay by Sugarland.**

**Should I write a story for HH based on that? **

**You can check it out by going to .com and in the search box, type in LaylaQ82, it's called Baby, Why Don't You Stay. It's not done or anything, but I am thinking about writing a story about that. Where Loren is like Becca and Eddie is Justin. **


End file.
